Mario
Please don't edit this page unless you are part of NextGen Games, inc. Only spelling error edits are allowed for non-members of the company. Mario & Luigi: The Eighth Koopaling is an Action-RPG for the Nintendo Ds and Dsi made by NextGen Games, inc. It will release in Spring 2010. The M&L field of combat is revised. Now you can engage an enemy in a turn battle without leaving the map for a combat area. You can have a seamless RPG battle without leaving your spot. This ties in well with cut-scenes. Also, as the name says, there is an eighth koopaling. His official name is Harley Koopa. Story There is a meeting at Bowser's castle. All the koopalings gather around including Bowser Jr. Bowser tells that they have a new sibling. Then a figure comes out of the shadows. It is none other than the new koopaling Harley. He greets himself and says he has a new plan. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi come down to the castle where the princess is waiting. When they arrive Toadsworth appeared."Mario,Luigi can i interest you in some 1 ups?" They both took one. Mario then comes up to the princess and they greet each other. The princess says the parade is about to begin. He gave the princess the 1 up as a gift. She thanked him. Meanwhile when Mario is with peach Luigi sees Daisy and approaches her. But before luigi can get to her someone in the shadows goes and grabs her. It appears to be Tatanga. Mario then sees and then chases him but was getting away. Then luigi jumped up and hammered the ship, the ship then falls and mario and luigi start to battle. After the battle the princess is saved but the heroes arent! the princess is acutually a robot. It then captured the mario bros and peach! Then they are all transported to bowser's ship. The captain announced BWAHAHA! It worked Harley! Now all of the mario bros and even the princess are mine! It worked even better because of that clueless Tatanga! Soon the kingdom will be Mine! BWAHAHAHAHA! *siren*Huh?*shoooting* What's happening sir? asked a koopa. Were being attacked! By who? ... It's Tatanga! First engine has been shot! So has the other! MayDay MayDay! Were going down! We need assistance! WERE GONNA CRASH! Every body jump! Mario! exclaimed luigi. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *crash* Every body was unconscious. Except for Luigi. Luigi found mario and tried waking him up. But he wouldn't budge. He started to cry then he remembered the 1 up. He searched his pocket and found it. He then gave it to mario. He isntantly woke up. He was thankfull. Then they saw peach unconscious as well. They tried waking her up but she wouldn't budge.Luigi then rememberd the mushroom mario had. He told his brother the idea. Mario then looked really sad . He told luigi that he gave it to the princess and she gave it to toadsworth because he fainted when the attack started. They would now have to find a new 1up mushroom for her. Worlds *All worlds are seamless and you can pass through them at any time if they're unlocked. 1. Mushroom Kingdom/Sarasaland Border 2. Sarasa Town 3. Oasis of Weirdness 4. Fawful's Camp 5. Sarasaland Peaks 6.Sarasa Transit Stop/Port 7. The Ice Cave 8. Mountain Path 9. Harley's Mountain 10. Bowser's Camp 11. Tatanga's Tower Enemies Sand Guy Dryguy Boo BB Guy (Bullet Bill) Beetle Cannon Boomy (little boom boom) Gworm Beanie Big Beanie Sweep-Choop Piranomb Cold Carl Rainbow Randy Koopa Paratroopa Goomba Paragoomba Lakitu Mecha-Koopa Bob-omb Bosses Tatanga Tutankoopa BB commander Gooper blooper Wiged out Wiggler Fawful Green Beanie Popple Petey piranha King boo Koopalings Bowser Jr. Harley Koopa Bowser Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2010 Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games